


Can't Go Back

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork based on the S4 Promo released today + a very apt Tolkien quote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Go Back

****  
  
  


**From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
 **A light from the shadows shall spring;**  
 **Renewed shall be blade that was broken,**  
 **The crownless again shall be king.”****  


Tolkien _X Teen Wolf S4 Promo  
_


End file.
